Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Wireless networks, such as those specified by various IEEE 802.11 standards (e.g., IEEE 802.11 standard, published Jun. 12, 2007, and beyond), for example, employ links between devices to communicate information. Procedures involving the initial setup of these links are important to such wireless networks.
Mobile devices often transmit probe request messages in search of wireless network access points with which the mobile device may communicate. Wireless network access points that receive a probe request message may process the probe request message, generate a probe response message in reply to the probe request message, and transmit the probe response message to the requesting mobile device. The time that it takes for a probe response message to be received by a mobile device varies. Accordingly, conventional requesting mobile devices often remain ready to receive a potential probe response message until a probe response message is received.